Being Reborn...
by Ellis-chan
Summary: This is essentially about Syd, a girl that was brought to the world of Gundam Wing somehow...it's rated PG for swearing. R&R Ok? I luv reviews!


Being Reborn...

By: Ellis-chan

Chapter One

My name is Syd. That short for Sydney, Sydney Akuma. I have a sister named Senna, and six very good friends; Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, and Hilde Schbeiker. And, I have a story to tell.

I guess, before I begin I should tell you a bit about myself. I am 14 years old, I used to live in Australia. I have long light mahogany hair that looks blonde in some light that I always wear in a braid. I have almost silver blue eyes that scare a lot of people and I am 5' even. It's kind of sad...I don't know how much I weigh. I am _very_ skinny, and I've heard everything from "well built" to "anorexic". I'm a generally happy person who loves to joke around and eat tons of junk food, but I do have a serious streak that I suppose came from the father I never knew.

How I get along with everyone else? Well, let's see...Heero, I like Heero a lot. He's very smart and always knows what he's talking about. Heero's one of my best friends. Duo, is...well, different...he's my bud and I guess that's about it...Quatre's a dear and his friendship means more to me than all the gold in the world. Wufei's a woman hating little prat but we _are_ friends so I guess I can't really totally shun him away. Trowa's too quiet to bother. Hilde's great. It was through her that I met everyone else, and it was through her that I didn't join OZ. She _is_ my best friend. Senna...I haven't seen Senna in a year. Since I was brought here by some strange twist of fate. I miss her...

Ahhh, so you want to know what's up between Heero and I eh? Well...TO BAD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I'm not that bad. I was going somewhere with all this rattling on. I do have a story to tell you, and only you because I don't like telling my past to anyone. This is a big step for me. *Takes a deep breath* Ok, here it is...

****

I stood in front of my mirror, eyeing the reflection that stared back at me. I never thought I looked that good, but a boy had told me that my hair was pretty the day before, I had to find out if it was true. I brushed my then shoulder--length locks and braided it into a French braid, a skill I had perfected since my hair was long enough to braid. Then I hiked my pleated navy blue school uniform skirt up a few inches and straightened the knot that was tied in my bow before heading off to school.

School was a drag. I listened to the git of a teacher for a few minutes before playing video games on the data pad that faced me.

After school; a girl strutted around the school parking lot, trying to catch the boy's eyes and showing off the new, green Dragon tattoo that peeped seductively out from under her too--short skirt. _Slut._

The DragonZ are the local gang in the area. Punks that have nothing but their petty reputations to kill and their tattoo's to show off. They _did_ have an incredible ability to get their hands on highly destructive; and illegal explosives though.

When I got home I changed out of my school uniform. As I pulled off the light turtleneck I wore underneath the childish sailor top I peered at the blood stains on the collar. Old memories of bad times that I'd rather have forgotten. I pulled on a red, ribbed sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of black leather pants. Yeah, they were slightly warm for August but I'd wear anything that covered the ugly cuts that ran up my legs. And I always wore a turtleneck...or anything to cover that cursed tattoo...

The city streets were _so_ crowded! It was hard to walk through the masses without being noticed somehow. Lots of people shot me strange looks. My clothes..._damn those DragonZ. Damn them all to hell!_ I slowed my pace a bit, gave one of my famous cat--like yawns and folded my hands behind my head. _No use making people think I'm going somewhere, they might think to follow me, and that would be very bad...for them anyways_. I stepped into an old cul de sac and proceeded to climb the crumbling wall that separated the city streets from the park.

"Syd? Syd Akuma it _is_ you!" I heard the silky sinister voice of Kan Arishuma say softly from behind me. I whirled around, expecting to see the tall incredibly handsome boy grinning his lopsided grin at me from under those floppy green bangs. But no one was there. _Figures, he was always the best at hiding. The coward_. I turned back around and came face to, well chest with the boy. He smelled good. Like one of the expensive colognes I had smelled in the mall. My eyes involuntarily slid from his muscular chest to the black DragonZ tattoo that peered at me from his upper left arm. The fact that it was black and not green marked him as one of the higher officials in the gang. _Guess he got that promotion after all_. I shuddered. "Cold?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Why are you wearing those leather pants anyway?" He chuckled. _It's your fault I have to wear these you bastard! Yours, and your friends_. I said nothing. He ran his hand along the curve of my face and down to my chin, touching my lips gently with his fingers and lifting my face up to look at his. "Don't you talk anymore? Or is it just me?" He leaned in closer and tried to kiss me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his hands slid down a little lower than I liked. I pulled away. "Aww, Syd. Relax baby." He tried again to kiss me, and I again pulled away. But this time I pulled a loaded handgun out of the back pocket of my pants and pointed it at his head. I never leave home without the gun. It wasn't safe for me to go out without protection. 

"Don't even Kan."

"Don't what baby?"

"Grrr, you know what I'm talking about Kan! Don't play stupid!" I pulled back slightly on the trigger. "Let me by," I was fast. Kan was faster. He knocked the gun out of my hand, and before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me, his hands slid down my back. I struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong. I was pissed. I kneed him in the most painful place I could and sent him sprawling on the pavement with a well placed roundhouse kick. _ Damn fool. _"Sorry _baby_, but I really have to go." I grabbed my gun off the ground, placed it back in my pocket and grinned at the writhing boy at my feet. "Hope you don't mind!" I laughed and climbed over the old wall into the park.

Home; I noticed something was wrong. The door was ajar and the old, not so flowery garden was trampled beyond resurrection. I ran inside and made sure everything was still there. It was...though, all I really had was a nice wide--screen TV and a laptop that I always carried with me anyways. I didn't have anything else worth stealing then. No jewelry, and I was broke. What the hell was this all about then? The only thing out of place was a notebook that usually rested on the old low Japanese--style table that served as a dining table and coffee table all in one. Now it was on the counter and there was a note, written in a circle around the paper so I had to keep turning the notebook to read it.

__

Sydney,

I have something you want. You don't know me. No one in this time does. Don't go searching for clues, it's futile. Oh, and as a little incentive, I have your friend. Tina is it? Well, you have three hours to come. Don't be late. I'm sure your friend would not enjoy being slowly exterminated...

There was no signature, but an address at the bottom, along with a time. The time the person left. "DAMN!" I yelled in frustration. The sun was setting and it was getting cold outside. I slipped on a black leather jacket and pulled up the collar of my turtleneck, that had inched down enough that I could see the top part of a blood red dragon tattoo. I had been one of the highest ranked gang members at the time...the tattoo had hurt like a bitch, on my throat too, just to prove I was worthy. I traced the fine lines of the dragon's head and back. It wrapped all the way around my neck. I sighed. _Baka, it will not happen again_.


End file.
